tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 703
The Great House at Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere, leaving an evil spirit to roam the cold empty corridors alone. For some, this night will seem an eternity. Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has employed the mysterious powers of the I Ching and gone through the door to the infinite hoping to find and defeat the spirit that haunts Collinwood. But beyond the door, he has been transported back in time to the year 1897 - a time of intrigue and terror for all who lived at Collinwood. Episode 704 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, March 5th, 1969. This episode is part of the storyline commonly referred to as the "1897 Flashback". In this episode, Barnabas Collins establishes his presence at the Collinwood estate of 1897. He strikes a bargain with Gypsy fortune teller Magda Rakosi to keep his secret and presents himself to Judith Collins and Quentin Collins as a cousin from England. Synopsis consults her crystal ball.]] Magda Rakosi looks towards the door leading to the cellar of the Old House. She recognizes Barnabas Collins as a vampire and runs out the front door. A giant black bat descends upon her, frightening her to the point that she must retreat back inside where Barnabas is waiting for her. He reminds her of the deal they have struck. In exchange for her and her husband's cooperation, Barnabas will give them a small, yet valuable portion of the Collins family jewels. Barnabas mentions his sudden interest in Quentin Collins and announces his intent to introduce himself to the Collins family as a cousin from England. At Collinwood, Quentin Collins has a spat with his sister, Judith. Quentin wants to visit his grandmother's room, but Judith forbids it, stating that she is too ill to receive visitors. and Judith quarrel.]] As if on cue, there is a knock on the front door. It is Magda. She has come to see Edith - apparently with some very important news. Judith regards Magda with nothing but contempt, and refuses to even make eye contact with her. Magda implores her to let her see the old woman, as she has seen something of a great import in her tarot card readings. Quentin interrupts, taking a sudden interest in Magda's work. When they refuse to let her see Edith Collins, they convince Magda to reveal her news to them. They collect in the drawing room where Magda produces her crystal ball. Magda tells them that she has foreseen the arrival of a man posing as a friend or relative. He is of malicious intent and is a creature of darkness who seeks to harm the Collins family. From outside the doors of the drawing room, maid servant Beth Chavez listens in on the conversation. Quentin later goes to Beth's room to see her. She is very cold towards him, but Quentin toys with her, making sure to keep her on edge. He takes note of a bundle of items that Beth is preparing to take into town. He also finds an envelope containing $300 dollars. He asks her about it, but Beth says that it is part of her personal savings. He keeps asking her about the money and about where she's going, but Beth tells him that it is none of his business. Despite the apparent disgust she appears to harbor towards Quentin, there is also a moment where Beth's true feelings for Quentin begin to subtly rise to the surface. is not amused.]] After sundown, there is a knock on the front doors at Collinwood. Judith answers them and finds Barnabas Collins. He introduces himself as a cousin from England and Judith is startled. His sudden arrival is in keeping with Magda's prediction. Nervously, Judith invites him in. She instantly notes the resemblance between Barnabas and the portrait hanging in the foyer. She invites Barnabas into the drawing room, then goes upstairs to get Quentin. Quentin comes downstairs and the three of them chat. Barnabas tells them that he is from the English branch of the family, who had arrived in Collinsport earlier in the afternoon. Quentin sends Judith off to have a maid prepare some refreshments. Once she is gone, Quentin takes a sword down from the wall and holds it at Barnabas' throat. Having spent six months in England himself, he knows for a fact that there is no English branch of the family, and moreover - there never has been. He demands to know exactly who Barnabas is and what he wants or else he will run him through with the sword. Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 73 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Joan Bennett. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior (night) followed by full moon through forest then the Old House exterior (night). * Closing still: Collinwood foyer (doorway to the drawing room). * This episode was recorded on February 26th, 1969. * This is the third chapter in the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * Second appearance of Judith Collins. * Second appearance of Beth Chavez. * Third appearance of Magda Rakosi. * Third appearance of Sandor Rakosi. * Third appearance of the living Quentin Collins. * Dark Shadows episode 442 aired exactly one year prior to this episode. Allusions * Barnabas Collins gives Judith Collins the cover story of being a cousin recently arrived from England. This is the same story that Barnabas used when he first introduced himself to the 1960s-era Collins family episode 211. * Barnabas tells Quentin that the original Barnabas left Collinsport for England back in 1798 to establish the British branch of the Collins family. However, the official family record, as well as information provided during the "1795 Flashback" shows that Barnabas left Collinsport in early 1796, not 1798. * This episode establishes that Quentin Collins spent six months in England before returning home to Collinwood. * Barnabas Collins inquires about the portrait of Joshua Collins, who is his father. Quentin tells him that the portrait is hung up somewhere in the West Wing. Bloopers * The vampire bat special effect used in this episode is very cheap looking and obvious. * Grayson Hall begins to speak over Jonathan Frid during the opening scenes of the episode. * Jonathan Frid appears to mis-speak his lines slightly when addressing Magda Rakosi in the beginning of the episode. * During the closing credits, Jonathan Frid walks into camera view then quickly ducks away. Quotes * Magda Rakosi: I know what you are! Stay... stay away from me! Stay away from me! No! No! .... * Barnabas Collins: I don't intend to harm you, unless you are not going to uphold your end of the bargain. .... * Barnabas Collins: You and your husband are the only ones who know about me. You husband won't do anything because he can't. You see, he is completely under my control. And you won't do anything either because if you do your husband will die. It's as simple as that. .... * Judith Collins: I'm sorry you came back, Quentin. I had forgotten how peevish and boring you can be. .... * Quentin Collins: The trouble with you Judith is that you hate the fraudulence of Gypsies, while I find it very entertaining. .... * Quentin Collins: I give you exactly five minutes to tell me who you are and what you want here, or so help me, I'll run you through. See also External Links ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Chronologized